Justin's Journey
by PokemonMasterJustin
Summary: A boy named Justin goes on an adventure not only to become a Pokemon Master, but also find out what happened to his missing parents.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Pokemon. wish i did but that's not how it is. all credit goes to the creators. This is a story about my OC, Justin, who goes on a quest to become a Pokemon Master, but also find out what happened to his parents. It doesn't have characters from the games/anime except Pokemon. This is my first fanfic so thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy it. I will try to post every other day but if I miss a day I'll just post twice in a row**

* * *

I slowly sat up on a cold winter morning. I groggily got out of bed and got dressed. I then walked downstairs through an empty house to an empty kitchen. My mornings used to be different. I'd wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, quickly get dressed, and run downstairs to find my parents getting breakfast ready. It hasn't been like that since my parents disappeared. 4 years ago my parents decided to explore island of Foebe(foe-ee-bee) and go on a short week long vacation. They said they wanted to see the entirety of our home. I could understand that, especially since every Pokemon species on earth lives here. What was supposed to be a weeks vacation turned into 2 weeks, then a month, then a year, and they still haven't returned. nobody has any information. I've kept the house, plenty of food, and everything else thanks to donations from neighbors and family friends. I was supposed to start my journey when they returned. I've waited this long in hopes that they'd come back. But now I've decided to leave my home and start my journey. I eat my toast and run upstairs to my room. I grab my bag and start filling it with clothes. I take the pokeballs and master ball i received so long ago as a birthday present and walk back downstairs and pull my shoes on. Even though the ground is covered with snow I just wear my regular clothes. Cold never bothered me that much. I open the door to reveal a large yard filled with snow. The yard is surrounded by a forest. I take a step into the snow, the first step of many on the path to victory.


	2. Chapter 1

I wandered through the forest that surrounds my home. Foebe didn't have a professor, so most people just caught their first Pokemon. But there was one problem. Considering the snow, only ice type Pokemon were out. I had no problem with ice type Pokemon, but i didn't want one for my starter. After hours of trudging through the snow and looking for a Pokemon other than ice types(i must have ran into hundreds of Vanillites) I found a small Growlithe. It looked sad and cold. I tried to approach it quietly but I snapped a twig underfoot by mistake. The Growlithe quickly stood up to run, but fell and fainted after a few steps. I quickly ran and picked up the unconscious Growlithe. There was a Pokemon Center right on the other side of the forest. I sprinted to it as fast as I could.I could never help but look up at the huge hotel built into the Pokemon Centers on the island. With all the travelers that come here, they make alot of money. I ran straight through the doors to the counter, knocking a line of people down as I went. I apologized really quick and walked up to the nurse, who looked slightly annoyed, but mostly concerned. I gently placed the Growlithe on the counter.

"Hi! I found this Growlithe out in the snow. It was to weak to even walk. Could you heal it for me" I babbled in a worried tone.

The nurse frowned. "Sorry we only take Pokemon in pokeballs." she explained. It felt wrong to capture a Pokemon without it even knowing, but this Growlithe was seriously sick. I reached into my bag and pulled out a Pokeball. The capture was easy because the Growlithe wasn't able to resist. I then handed the Pokeball to the nurse and walked over to the couch in the lobby. I fell asleep and was woken up by the nurse calling me hours later. I walked over to the counter.

The nurse smiled "Growlithe recovered fully," she handed me the Pokeball, "Its pretty late, would you like to stay in one of our rooms for the night?"

"I would, but I have no money with me" I had left it in the safe at home, thinking I would have won some battles by now.

"That's OK. Its free of charge. You need some rest before you go any farther." she sat a key on the counter.

I took the key with a smile."Thanks!" I walked to the elevator. I pressed the UP button and waited for the elevator. When it arrived I stepped in and looked at the key. FLOOR 71 ROOM 12 was printed on the key. After a long ride, I finally reached floor 71. I found room 12 and walked inside. It was a good sized hotel room with a balcony. You could see for miles off the balcony until the view gets cut off by Mt. Foebe, the active volcano that formed the island. I walked back inside and closed the sliding glass door, took out the pokeball that contained Growlithe, and let Growlithe out. It looked confused. It then walked around the room, sniffing various things. Eventually, it looked up at me. I smiled and waved which seemed to frighten it. It backed up a few steps. I sat down and stuck out my hand.

"Hi I'm Justin. I saved you in the forest" After a few minutes it walked up and reluctantly sniffed my hand. When it seemed to get comfortable I started petting it.

"Since you're already captured, how'd you like to be my partner Pokemon Growlithe?" I asked in a happy tone. The Growlithe licked my hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." I then laid down on the bed , Growlithe curled up beside me. Tomorrow, we will begin our journey" I promised petting Growlithe. I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
